vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiren
|-|Base= |-|Limit-Breaker= Summary Jiren (ジレン) is a Pride Trooper and the champion of Universe 11. Abandoned by his friends after the death of his family at the hands of an evil entity, Jiren trusts in only his absolute strength to guide him to victory and not the strength of friends or family, believing strength alone to be his salvation from failing to protect those he cared about. The strongest adversary ever faced by Son Goku in the entirety of Dragon Ball's history, he will stop at nothing to defend his pride and the pride of Universe 11. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Jiren, Jiren the Gray Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pride Trooper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Aura (Which was shown to unleash and surround himself with fire), Flight, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Time Stop (Broke through Hit's Time-Leap) and Empathic Manipulation, Able to block intangible attacks (Deflected Hit's intangible ki blast that had phased through other objects), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Danmaku Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Even when holding back, Jiren was stated by Supreme Kai to be more powerful than anyone he and the Universe 7 warriors have ever faced, which should make him more powerful than Infinite Zamasu; this was later confirmed by the official promo for Episode 129 of Dragon Ball Super, which stated that Jiren is indeed "the mightiest foe in DB history". Vegeta also said he had never faced an energy as strong as Jiren's. His power left Beerus completely shocked, when he was previously only concerned by Infinite Zamasu's power. Stated to have reached the level of a God of Destruction, if not surpassed it completely. While heavily suppressed, his Ki alone shook the entirety of the World of Void, a dimension of infinite size. Matched Ultra Instinct Goku without showing a hint of his real power. Fought off SSBKKx20 Goku and SSJB Evolution Vegeta without breaking a sweat. Stated numerous times to be far more powerful than Toppo. After powering up several times and finally being overwhelmed by a mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, Jiren broke his limits and increased his power even further, matching Goku with every strike and even overwhelming him at some points, although he was eventually knocked down by Goku, empowered by everyone's hopes and dreams) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to characters such as Toppo, Kale and Maji Kayo. Blitzed an SSJB Evolution Vegeta and UIO Goku at full power, and after breaking his limits, was able to keep up with a mastered UI Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As the strongest warrior of Universe 11, he is more skilled and knowledgeable in martial arts than the rest of the Pride Troopers, who are all possess some of the highest skills in their entire universe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Impact: Jiren fires a small energy blast at an opponent. Once the blast impacts, it expands greatly and "grabs" the target. It then travels some distance away before detonating. Power Impact Orb Version: Jiren wraps his opponent in energy, forming an orb of power around and trapping them. It detonates shortly, afterward. Energy Punches: Jiren gathers energy into fists, increasing the power of his attacks. Energy Barrier: The raw power and intensity of Jiren’s ki is enough to ward off weak attacks without effort. At higher levels of power, the barrier easily repel multiple energy attacks at once. It can also block physical attacks. Invisible Eye Blast: An a powerful shockwave attack released from the eyes. Jiren is capable of using it to deflect attacks. Weaknesses: His own pride Others Notable Victories: Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Toffee's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Attack Reflection Users